


Visions of my Imagination

by Aurora_Dawn



Series: A lifetime together [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, OOC, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pampering, Red String of Fate, Slightly Shy Zoro, Sweet & Loving Sanji, gold string of fate, judge's a+ parenting, overprotective kuina, the vinsmoke siblings aren't assholes, zoro with long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Dawn/pseuds/Aurora_Dawn
Summary: Sanji is going to be married to Nami, a beautiful woman, when his string of fate appeared and ruined everything. At the age of twenty-one, he was supposed to be married. In the end, the wedding was called off and he searches for his soulmate after seeing them so many times in his dreams. What he didn't realize was that One, his soulmate is a man. And two, he was following the gold string connecting him to the other rather than pursuing the bond he could've made with Nami. Sanji is a famous Chef and Zoro is just a simple flower shop owner, and Kuina is an overprotective older sister who's not so willing to give her little brother up just yet.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: A lifetime together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Rationality of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami and his Fiance Nami are spending time together when he discovers that he can now see his strings of fate. Nami thinks he was hiding this from her and gets upset, causing a fight to break out between them. Sanji tries to explain to her that, of course, he is a later bloomer but she doesn't listen and instead called him a liar. She threw her ring and left, calling off the wedding and leaving Sanji in a depressive, heartbroken state. He pampers himself afterward and dreams about his true one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided while making this I want to try implementing my own character Byakko, into this story since I just made her. Byakko will be introduced as a repeating character that aids both of them in getting together, both physically and in dreams, think of her as the goddess of fate. (screwed up the publishing date whoops)

"I love you, Sanji." Nami breathed, leaning against the muscular chest she rested against while a warm, large hand came to envelop her waist. "I love you too, my sweet." Sanji cooed, shifting so his lover was pressed against him tightly as they cuddled against the chaise in his grand room. He runs his hand through silky soft orange locks of hair, Nami pressing her bosom against his side as she leaned into the touch. A ring encrusted with diamonds and gold glinted on his ring finger on his left hand that rested on her waist, pressing a loving kiss to her crown as he spared a glance at the pinky next to the ring. Nami smiled at the sweet action and they laid together in a comfortable silence as Sanji stared at his finger, Nami lazily playing with strands of blonde hair.

Sanji could see the faint outlines of red encasing his finger, most of them leading out of the room while one was connected to Nami. The bond between them was so frail that it could be barely seen, and Sanji furrowed his curled brows in silence. _How is that? We've been engaged for years now,_ Sanji thoughts, his bright crystal blue eyes switching to the other hand where it was entangled in orange hair. His eyes widened slightly at the bright string that stood out against her hair, casting an ethereal glow on his skin. It's _gold_. Not red like he thought it would be. He sat up suddenly, Nami making a confused noise as she sat up with him. Her skirt hiked up her thighs a bit and she fixed it as Sanji stared at his hands with a mix of emotions she couldn't decipher. "Sanji?" She asked, resting a hand on his broad shoulder.

He raised his hand up and showed his right hand to her. "Do you see that?" Sanji asked, eyes trailing the string that made a mess on his lap and it leading out the door. Nami's eyes widened at the sight of her Fiancee messing with the gold string. "What is that?" She demands, anger streaking across her face. "I- huh?" Sanji stopped himself at the sudden anger, turning to her. She took his hand and tried to grab the string, but her fingers went right through it. "How long have you been hiding this from me?" Nami pulled herself away from her lover and stands up, heels clacking angrily against the marbled flooring. "Hiding? I haven't been hiding this from you." Sanji raised his other hand to show the many red strings, one leading to her and the others following the gold string. 

Sanji could also see the many red strings on her left hand, but the gold string that he had was not there. Maybe he couldn't see it. Sanji made a confused face at her, urging her to continue. "Are you kidding me? How long have you been hiding that string from me?!" Nami snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? I didn't see it until now! Why would I hide something like this from you?" Sanji stood up too, trying to take her hands to soothe her. Nami stepped back, looking hurt. "Liar! You hid this from me!" She looked like she was going to cry. Sanji blinked at her and then shook his head "I'm not lying! I swear to you my love, I would never lie to you." Sanji tried to console, frowning deeply. Nami shook her head again, hair looking like liquid silk to Sanji.

"You are a liar! You hid this from me!" Nami wailed, tears dripping from her big round eyes. "Nami, my love," Sanji cooed, his chest aching. "You know that I'm a late bloomer, I've been late on many things so this is no exception." He explained, stepping forward to try and comfort her. Suddenly, she smacked him across the face, leaving behind a red stinging welt across his face. "Shut up! You're a liar! A filthy liar!" Nami sobbed, rubbing her face red as the tears kept falling. Sanji made a noise in the back of his throat and held his stinging cheek, watching her cry. Nami cried out a few incoherent words and violently ripped the ring off her finger, throwing it at him and running out of the room with the slam of the door.

Sanji stared at the door with wide eyes, bending down to pick up the ring and pocket it in his black slacks. He tried to think about why Nami would think he'd lie to her, but couldn't think of anything until he was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening. Standing there was his elder sister, Reiju. "Did something happen? Nami left crying..." Her pink hair shifted a bit when her eyes dropped to her younger brother's hand. "Oh..." Reiju huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side. "They just appeared, didn't they?" Sanji nods, sitting back down on the chaise and staring at the gold thread. Reiju closed the door behind her as she stepped further into the room, her pink high heels clicking as she came over to sit down next to the younger.

Sanji dropped his head into his hands and ran his hands through his hair, feeling frustrated. "I'm amazed you immediately saw that," Reiju spoke softly while motioning to the gold string. "That takes days to appear," She gently ran her hands through his hair, trying her best to comfort him. "I really loved her..." Sanji sniffled, eyes burning with unshed tears. Reiju frowned and pulled the other into his hug, Sanji breaking down and sobbing into her shoulder as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. "I know Sanji, I know." Reiju murmured, rocking herself as Sanji cried harder. Sanji felt like he was drowning, how could this have happened? He treated her like royalty and gave her anything she wanted, and yet he was thrown away by something so trivial. Reiju shook her head and waved away anyone who came to bother Sanji.

When he finally stopped crying, his face was dry with tears and eyes pink. Reiju felt awful for him, hating the way how he got his heart broken so easily like that. "Why don't you go wash your face and retire for the day. I'll make sure nobody will bother you while you relax." Reiju rubbed a hand up and down his shoulder as he nods, watching him get up to retreat into the bathroom that's connect to his room. She patted down her pale pink dress and left the room quietly, locking it so no one could bother her little brother. Sanji shed his button-up on the linoleum flooring and bent over the sink to rinse his face with cool water. _Pathetic,_ Sanji thought sourly. _Having your heart broken so easily. how have I become this weak?_

Sanji drew a bath for himself, pinning his fringe back with a clip and washing his face with some face wash his sister lent him for times like this. He slathered the mint smelling product onto his face and stopped the bath once it was where he wanted it to be, shedding the rest of his clothing and stepping into the bath. Sanji leaned his head against the edge of the porcelain built-in tub, letting the warm water relax his tense muscles. He let out a sad sigh and closed his eyes, sinking a bit further into the basin. Sanji finally relaxed after an hour of being in the tub, the water now cold. He grabbed the towel he set off to the side and wrapped it around his waist, draining the water and grabbing a washcloth to wipe off the face mask.

After he cleaned off his face and unclipped his hair, he exited the bathroom and threw on some lounge clothes and collapsed onto his king-sized bed tucking to the corner of his room. It felt so empty without her. Sanji shook his head and shoved a pillow over his face, maybe a nap would help him calm down a bit. It was a long way from dinner and he didn't feel like cooking this is the next best thing. He shifted around until he was comfortable and buried himself into his dozens of pillows and a warm blanket. Someone will wake him for dinner, he knows.

 _Startling awake, Sanji sits up in a field of flowers._ Odd... _Sanji thinks as he stands up, a sweet flowery smell enveloping him as he looked around the never-ending field._ Is this a dream? _Sanji was very tempted to pinch himself but decided not to. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing a simple white yukata and he swore he died in his sleep if he was wearing something like this. Sanji shook that thought from his head and began walking forward with no destination in mind. Every step he took he could see someone out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned no one was there. What the hell is going on? Sanji bent down to study the flowers, red roses, and orchids. Amidst those bountiful bunch were lilacs, lilies, red chrysanthemums, and pink camellias._

_Sanji heard the sound of rustling ahead of him, making Sanji look up to see a person standing there before vanishing. Shoulder-length green hair and he could see the passive lips but not the rest of his face like it was curtained by a shadow. The mysterious person wore the same white yukata as him, three earrings dangling from their left ear. Sanji shot up but the person was gone before he could fully stand up, stunning him. He whipped his head around wildly, looking for them as he couldn't muster his voice to call out. When he turned around the scene changed into a stone pathway with lines of sakura trees until it came to a stop at least 300 feet away was where a single door stood. Nothing surrounding it, just a door._

_Suddenly, the person from earlier rounded one of the trees, back facing him as they headed towards the door. Sanji startled for a moment before going after them, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to call out to them again. They stopped at the door and turned to him, a frown on their face before crossing through the threshold of the door. Sanji wrenched the door open before it closed and nearly fell onto his face, his own voice scaring himself as he passed through the door. He stood straight and cleared his throat as the door swung shut and disappeared, leaving him in this new place. Sanji tapped his chest a few times and looked around once more, taking in the rather beautiful scenery. A moon gate made of cobblestone and pink wallflowers._

_Thick untrimmed bushes towered over the moon gate and the stone path made of mossy bricks leads through it and into a glass room, a single white small table with a vase full of flowers and two seats. Trees dripping with dew hung overhead to cast a light mist over him, light filtering through. Sanji took a tentative step forward, long blades of grass that pushed through the bricks tickling his ankle. He took one last look at himself to see he was still wearing the yukata. Sanji walked through the moon gate, a drop of water hitting him on the shoulder from the vines clinging to the cobblestone. He couldn't see past the hedge that obscured part of the glass room but when he rounded past it, he could see the same person again. They were so androgynous with the shadow over their face that at the moment he couldn't tell if they were a he or a she._

_They sat in the left chair, head propped up on one hand while the other played with the petals of the flowers in the vase. Sanji felt warm at the sight, not noticing the smile on his face when their lips had a smile on theirs. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the ground suddenly opened beneath him and swallowed him whole. The dream was cut short there._

Sanji shot up from his place in the bed, knocking from the door making him tumble from the bed in a mess of sheets and pillows. "Sanji?" His sister called, the door unlocking and flung open. Sanji stared at his sister from upside down, blinking at Reiju as she tried to stifle a giggle. "Dinner's ready stupid, make sure to fix your hair at least, hehe." Reiju giggled, shaking her head and leaving the room. Sanji managed to pull himself from the sheets and coughed lightly, face flushed as he patted himself down and tossed everything back onto the bed. A huff left his lips, feeling frustrated about that dream. Sanji fixed his messy bed head and went to the large dining room where everyone (minus his father, Judge) was already eating. His siblings spare a single glance and their eyes widened.

Yonji, his younger brother, inhaled his drink and nearly threw up into his lap. Ichiji and Niji trying not to laugh at their youngest brother and not jump the table to grab Sanji's right hand. His mother, Sora, gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my!" Sora gasped, shoving herself from the table to get a closer look at the gold thread. "Are you serious?" Yonji coughed, wiping his chin with a napkin Reiju had given him. Sanji shrugged as his mother inspected his hand. "And you just got this today?" Sora asked, letting go of his hand and sitting down. Sanji sat down in between his second oldest brother and younger brother, picking at his food. "I heard about Nami..." Sora starts softly, noticing the pain that streaked across his face. 

"She said she's calling off the wedding." Sora finished, closing her eyes when Sanji dropped his fork onto the plate. Ichiji stopped his eating for a moment to look at Sanji, noticing the broken-hearted look he had on his face. They were all quiet, Sanji rubbing his face to stop himself from bursting into tears like earlier. "It was bound to happen," Sanji sighed, dropping his hands in defeat. "What're you going to do?" Reiju asked, setting down her utensils. "Are you gonna go look for your soulmate?" Yonji asked, motioning to the golden thread. Sanji nods. "I don't have a choice at the moment, seeing how she just threw the ring and left." Sanji pulled the ring off his finger and set it down beside his plate. "When?" Niji asked, pushing his barely full plate away.

Sanji shrugged, heaving a sigh and pushing his plate away. Sora made a concerned face at her son, worried about him not eating, staring at him until Reiju set a hand in her lap and gave a slight shake of her head. "She was a bitch anyway," Ichiji growled, leaning over his plate a bit. Reiju was about to say something to him when Sora shook her head. "I know you want to impress your father, Sanji, but she honestly wasn't meant for you." Sora frowned, Sanji propping his head up. "I know but I loved her." Sanji sighed for the umpteenth time, his older brothers getting obviously frustrated. "Who cares about Oyaji? He's a piece of shit anyways." Niji waved his hand as he sat back in his seat, frowning deeply. 

Yonji made a face and then shrugged. "Well, at least you can find that one now." He motioned to the gold thread and Sanji perked up a bit. "You're right, I'll look for them soon." Sanji nods, sitting up straight. He was hoping it's a girl, with the shoulder-length green hair, oh he just couldn't wait. "Since you're not hungry, why don't you go back to bed? I'm sure that once you're full of energy, you'll be wanting to go look for them." Reiju smiled, motioning for one of the butlers to take away his plate. "Yeah, I'll see you all tomorrow." Sanji pushed himself from the table, leaving to return to his bedroom. Once inside, he dropped onto the bed and hopped to resume where he left off in the dream. He made himself comfortable and left the blinds open to his room, the Moon barely showing now.

_Opening his eyes, Sanji was back where he was standing on the brick path to the glass room. The person was there just like earlier as if almost waiting for him. Sanji made his way over and up the steps, nervous to say anything as he sat down across from them as they played with the flower. They plucked a rose from the vase, bringing it to their obscured face as if to smell it. They silently handed it to Sanji, who took it with a smile. He looked down at the thornless rose, skillfully trimmed to not hurt the flower. Sanji stared at their lips, a sweet smile and pearly white teeth flashing at them._

_"They're such lovely flowers, aren't they?"_

_The voice from the other startled him, a smooth noise that was nice on the ears. Sanji then realized, his soulmate was a man. He tried to feel disgusted but he couldn't and instead, he smiled back at them._

_"Of course, a lovely rose for such a lovely man."_

_A laugh drifted from smiling lips and Sanji felt warm, leaning forward to slip the flower between silky green strands. "Do you like flowers?" Sanji asked, playing with another flower in the vase. "I do," He answered, shifting in his seat. "Do you?" Sanji chuckled, smiling as he pulled a lily from the vase. "I do, they're delicate and deserve the world. They're pretty even when they aren't trying." Sanji glanced at the shadowed face, watching the lips part as they were probably thinking before a wide smile graced his eyes. "I like it when they're bright and vibrant, full of life. It makes me feel invigorated to watch them grow; I feel at peace." He slipped a tanned, sunkissed hand over the hem of the white yukata he wore, his smile masking a deep pain._

_"Oh? Have you always liked flowers?" Sanji questioned, not wanting to probe on why he felt so sorrowful. "No..." He shook his head, now frowning. "I always used to think they got in the way, until one day I took something for granted and learned flowers are such a fragile thing, sometimes like someone's will to live." Sanji felt horrible for asking, frowning deeply. Before he could ask, the other continued. "I like them because they keep me down to earth. I risked my life to save my older sister, so now my face and body are scarred. I must look ugly to you." A sharp bark of a laugh left the man. Sanji snorted and shook his head. "I can't see your face." His lips parted in surprise. "Really? But I can see what you look like, I have seen you before but must've never actually met you."_

_Sanji shrugged, the whole world knows what he looks like. "Tell me what I look like to you," Sanji asked, smiling when he could see the faint blush underneath the shadow. "Um, you have short blonde hair and a fringe covering the right side of your face, and a curly eyebrow. A goatee and a... sharp jaw..." He trailed off when Sanji chuckled, his neck now going red. "Can you tell me your name?" They shook their head. "Why not?" "Because I want to be a new person for you when we meet, someone you have never heard of." Sanji nods, taking the other's hand. "I promise I'll find you, soon," Sanji promised, locking their pinkies together and smiling. "Don't make a promise you can't keep." He smiled, Sanji's stomach fluttering._

_"Why would I?" Sanji asked, surprised. "Because I don't like liars." He answered, frowning. Sanji shakes his head, swearing that he never lies. He unhooked their fingers and laid them against the table, head tilted up to look at the sky. "I hope to meet you soon, but I'm not sure I'm ready for commitment, especially with someone like you..." Sanji nods in understanding."I understand completely, but I do want to find you and make you mine." He brushed a hand over his soulmates, their ears going bright red and he coughed into his hand awkwardly. "Can you say my name?" Sanji asked after a moment of silence. He wanted to hear everything from him, his name, his laugh, his cries, everything. Being overcome with a feeling like this after a fresh breakup should feel like pouring salt into a wound, but it didn't._

_"Sanji." He said, making the blond feel giddy all of a sudden. "You have such a nice voice." Sanji smiles, practically flirting with the man. He smiled, pulling his hand away. Sanji was going to say something when he was startled by a deep feminine voice. They both looked around, peeking into the foliage and looking up. Sanji got up and stepped out of the glass room, looking into the trees to see a rather busty woman lounging in the tree branches. Dark rouge lips pulled into a fanged smile, and red markings framing her sharp red eyes on white skin and hair. "I'm glad the two of you have met," She speaks, her voice honey-sweet. Sanji looked back to see the other still sitting, looking mildly passive._

_The long white-haired woman jumped from the branches, her short red and white kimono fluttering. She had a short folded fringe that framed her face beautifully on each side with strands of hair beneath the fringe sloping out. "Most people who see the Golden Thread don’t dream about their soulmates right away." She explained, red heels that had string dancing up her white legs. "Huh?" The green-haired male said from inside, Sanji stepping back in as she followed. "You two are a very special case, think about seeing me very often, because you will." The mysterious woman smiled at the two suddenly disappearing from view. Sanji scratched his head and turned to the other. "Interesting..." He laughed a bit, the other smiling._ _"Mm..." He agreed with Sanji, nodding._

_"Will you dream about me again tomorrow?" Sanji asked._

_"Who knows, maybe I will, maybe I won't." He giggled, smiling now._

_"I know I will."  
_

_"I know I will too."_


	2. Bouquets of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is confused by his dream, wondering why he dreamt of Sanji. While working with his older sister, he meets the woman he met in his dreams in person. She orders two bouquets of roses and asks him to write down something, which takes him by surprise. When asked, she just smiles, pays for the flowers, and takes them and leaves. Zoro is confused, Kuina is mildly concerned and the woman is very happy. Sanji is confused by the bouquets of roses given to him and the card attached to the both of them does not help. Maybe relaxing might help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Message me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/FoxByakko  
> If the link doesn't work, you can find me @FoxByakko. Also, this chapter has a lot of switching between Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro sits up while rubbing his eyes, yawning loudly while his older sister Kuina called for him to come and eat breakfast. Zoro sighs and wandered into the bathroom across his small bedroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. He pulled on a simple blue top and braided his hair back while heading down the hall into the kitchen, Kuina sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. "Finally you lazy ass," She snickers, phone lighting up for a moment before dimming. Zoro rolled his eyes and poured himself a bowl of nameless brand cereal and sit down across from her at the small wooden table. "Are you opening?" Kuina asked, picking up her phone to text someone before looking at her younger brother. Zoro nods and stares at his right pinky, a gold thread encasing it and leading out of the kitchen.

"You've been hooked on that string since it appeared the other day, something wrong?" Kuina got up to put her bowl in the sink and pour herself a glass of water. "..." Zoro stayed silent for a moment before shoving the last few bites of his cereal into his mouth. "Nah, it's nothing." He spoke between chews as he also dropped his bowl into the sink. Kuina rolled her eyes and sighed, shrugging. "Whatever you say, little bro now let's get downstairs and open the shop before they go on strike." Kuina hooked an arm around Zoro's shoulders and leads him past their tiny living room and down the stairs off to the side into the florist shop called Crystal Curiosity. Kuina named it when they moved in above the shop together, like how the name fits the cool colors of the shop.

Zoro tugged on a green smock before heading over to the glass door to flip the sign from closed to open. Kuina stepped off to the side to fuss with some flowers before heading into the back to grab watering cans for both of them to water the wide ranges of beautiful flowers. Zoro took one of the blue watering cans from Kuina when she stepped back into the main part of the store and they began watering plants, trimming some that had vines growing over them. "How are the Hibiscuses in the back?" Zoro asked, trimming the plant he had overhead in a swinging brown pot. "She's a little overgrown but the Flowers are ready for harvest and be put into bouquets, same with the roses." She answers, turning to greet the young child that entered the store with her mother.

He hums with a smile on his lips, setting the watering can down by the stand full of white and other colored orchids in front of the glass window that had cursive letters painted on the outside. He steps over to the reception desk and takes the woman's bouquet order before stepping into the bag to arrange it quickly. It's lovely red daffodils with peonies, a nice combination that's not too hard on the eyes. Zoro came back to the front and asks what color strip she wants to tie the bouquet together. "White please." She smiles at the green-haired man, watching as he bends down to grab a velvet strip of cloth to tie it into a bow. "Would you like a card with this too?" He asks, setting the bouquet down on the white counter. She shakes her head. 

Zoro tells the mother the amount of money owed and she pays with a grateful smile, handing the bouquet to her kid and leaving. "Oi Zoro," Kuina called to her brother who just turned to adjust a few tilted plants. "Hmm?" He hums turning when he picked up a pot. Kuina pointed towards the entrance and he almost dropped the pot he was holding, fumbling his hands to place it back. "You!" He points at the white-haired woman and she smiled. The woman comes over to the counter and stops beside him, still smiling. Kuina watched with narrowed eyes, wondering what the hell is going on. "Hello to you too, Zoro-kun." Her red eyes smiled at him and he felt himself break out into a nervous sweat. "What're you doing here?" He asked, wilting a little under his older sister's scrutiny.

"Oh? I just wanted to buy two bouquets of red roses, is that okay?" The white-haired woman's smile widens, watching as Zoro quickly made his way to the back. "Ah!" She spoke suddenly, making Zoro freeze midway through the door. "Can you make the bouquet a dozen red roses each, please?" Zoro nods and slipped into the back, trying to escape the woman's look. Kuina made a face and approached the long white-haired woman. "Who are you, and how do you know my brother?" Kuina demands, the long kimono sleeves fluttering as she spun around to face the older woman. "Huh, doesn't everyone know him here?" She asked, her smirk turning sly. "Don't play games with me woman, you're obviously not from around here." Kuina crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the woman.

She lifted up her hands, nails a crimson gloss that was sharpened into daggers. "You're keen," She laughs, eyes staring back with a blankness to them. "Well?" The older woman asks, raising a thin eyebrow. "My name is Byakko, I'm just a passerby." The woman finally tells, dropping her arms to the side. Zoro came back out with two large bouquets and set them down on the counter, waiting for Byakko now. Byakko smiled thinned into a small one, full red lips sticking a bit. "What color strip?" He asked. "Gold, please." She answers, Kuina huffing and going back to whatever she had been doing previously. Zoro bent down behind the counter to grab two gold strips of fabric and tie them to the two bouquets. "A card?" Zoro pulled a blank card from the side of the cash register to show her.

"Yes please, can you write down..." Byakko leaned forward to whisper the rest of into his ear. Zoro nods and in quick cursive wrote down everything she had just told him, handing her the bouquets and telling her the amount she owes. "Thank you very much, Zoro-kun!" Byakko thanks, taking the two after paying and leaving without a fuss. Kuina made her move the moment she was out of sight. "Do you know her?" Zoro shook his head. "Not really, it's... uh, hard to explain." Zoro played with the loose strands of his braid, feeling awkward. "Hard how? She seems to know you." Kuina crossed the store to corner her younger brother, her overprotectiveness kicking in. "I saw her in a dream? Yeah, I saw her in a dream I had." Kuina's eyebrows shot to her hairline in surprise, looking very confused.

"What? You're joking!" Kuina burst into laughter, Zoro's face going red before he suddenly looked angry. "Huh?! I'm not, you idiot!" Zoro swore at her, punching Kuina in the shoulder and moving past her to grumble at the flowers in the window. "Don't get all butthurt," Kuina wheezed, wiping away the tears that gathered in her eyes. "You've been having some vivid dreams after seeing the Gold string, right?" Zoro nods, his back still facing her. "That's normal." Kuina shrugged, coming up beside Zoro. "That woman said I wasn't supposed to be having dreams the moment I see it." He grumbled, frowning as he played with the petals of the Snowdrops. "Well she doesn't pose a huge threat so just ignore her." Kuina leaned against him, Zoro dropping his head onto his older sister's shoulder.

Kuina patted him on the side before pulling away. "Don't worry." She smiled when Zoro nods. Byakko blinked and began walking away from the small flower shop when they had finished their conversation. She looked down at the two bouquets of roses and smiled, making her way to the richer side of the town the shop was located in. She hummed to herself as she looked for the Vinsmokes home.

Sanji was relaxing against the chaise in his room, admiring the pair of rings he bought for himself and Nami before everything turned into a huge mess. He was about to lay down and pocket the rings when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He calls, sitting up and turning to the door. The door opened to show a servant bowing before standing straight. "There is a woman at the entrance requesting to see you, your siblings are already there." Sanji furrowed his brows and nods, shooing them away and getting up to see what's going on. Sanji thought about his dream and the mysterious man when he nearly tripped and fell down the staircase leading into the foyer where his brothers weren't trying very hard not to drool all over the woman standing in front of the door.

"Ah, Sanji-kun!" She smiled as Sanji hastily came down the stairs. "M-Mellorine!" Sanji stuttered, eyes wide. Byakko shoved the bouquets into his arms and patted down the exposed part of the bright red corset she wore under her kimono. "These are from your soulmate! I told you two you'd be seeing me often." She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. Sanji sputtered and was about to ask a question when Ichiji made a catcall. "Shut-up!" He snapped at his brother before turning back to the slightly shorter woman. "I- what?" Sanji was very confused, handing the bouquets to a servant and telling them to bring them to his room. "You mean..." He stares at Byakko when she nodded, her rosy lips still smiling. "Of course," Byakko nods.

Sanji coughed into his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather sheepish. "Well, that's all I came here for. Ciao!" Byakko waved and turned around to the door, pushing it open and disappearing into the large front yard. "How in the world does she know about you?" Niji asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he silently scrutinized his younger brother. "None of your business you horndog." Sanji grunts, shaking his head and stalking back to his room while mumbling to himself. Sanji knew they weren't from his soulmate, though his soulmate knows who he is and what he looks like, not everyone in the world knows where he lives. When he made it back to his room, he took the card attached to the gold thread and read it.

' _You should buy flowers from Crystal Curiosity more often, I promise you won't regret it ; > -Byakko_'

Sanji reread the card over and over again, feeling so confused about what that woman could've meant by this. He sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair a few times, thinking back to his dream. _Maybe he works there?_ Sanji thought, scratching the goatee on his chin a bit. It was a huge possibility since that was the most popular flower shop in the city, and the man did say he loved flowers. Sanji was thinking over this so hard he gave himself a headache, complaining lightly into the air as he fell onto his back. What could this all mean? He's barely getting over Nami and he thought it was too soon to go looking for said person, but now Sanji was very confused. He stared at the gold string around his right pinky, his ache turning into a dull thrum. Sanji closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, thinking about what his soulmate may look like.

back at the shop, Crystal Curiosity, Zoro was leaning against the counter as his sister spun around the shop joking about people. The door opens to show a man with a long nose and curly, frizzy black hair with a small triangle shaped goatee on his chin. "Sorry I'm late, Sunny was being fussy before I left." The man sighed, pulling on one of the smocks and pulled his cap off his head. "It's cool Usopp, we know you got kids." Zoro pushed himself from the counter to clap the man on the shoulder. "Haha," Usopp laughed, scratching his head. "Kaya was busy with Merry at the hospital," That caught Kuin'as attention. "Is she okay?" Kuina asked, pressing the younger man. "Yup, just had to go for shots." Usopp smiled and flicked his own nose, Zoro huffing a short laugh.

Zoro stepped away and stretched his arms over his head, shoulders popping. He rubbed his unscarred eye and let out a loud yawn. "I'm on break for the next thirty minutes, wake me up when it's over." Zoro sighed as he unties and pulled off the green smock. Usopp made a noise of acknowledgment as Kuina called him lazy, watching him disappear into the back room full of flowers to take his daily nap. Zoro flopped down against the wall, light filtering softly into the room through the windows, it was warm in here and it made him feel more sleepy. He lets out one more yawn before closing his eye and dropping off the face of the earth.

 _The sound of water splashing woke Zoro, his right eye blinking as the bright blue sky woke him._ When did I go outside? _He thought, rubbing his eye and sitting up, beneath him wet. Zoro looked down after rubbing his eye and saw himself staring back, blinking. He stood up and watched his reflection ripple, looking like water. He gingerly stood up, thinking he was going to fall through the surface of the water with each step he took. After getting over his initial fear, he stood straight and looked around, the sky above bright and full of white puffy clouds. He patted down the white yukata he wore and realized it was a dream, like last time. Zoro wandered around, not knowing if he was going straight at all._

_While he was looking off to the side he bumped right into something, startling him as he took a few steps back. In front of him was a tall and slim mirror, showing into another place rather than reflecting. Zoro reached out to touch the glass of the mirror, his fingers going right through. He stepped through the window and landed onto something soft, clouds. Zoro turned around to see the mirror is gone and the sky a now orange. He looked ahead to see a brown wooden table, two chairs with two plates and silver cutlery. Zoro walked through the clouds and to the table, candles dripping red wax onto the gold stand it sat on, gold napkins sitting on the white chinaware, and two glasses beside the knife and fork placed beside the plates. One a wine glass and the other a simple, regular glass._

_"Oh? I was expecting you two at the same time," A familiar voice giggled from behind, Zoro whipping around to see Byakko wearing a velvet red dress with a slit on the hip and a black corset over the outfit rather than the short kimono she usually wore. "Huh?" Zoro squawked, looking bewildered. Byakko tapped a red nail on her cheek, stepping over to the table and running a hand over the glossy finish of the table. "Your soulmate isn't here yet, maybe he got lost? No, I don't think he took a nap yet." Byakko lanced a hand through her white hair, her red eyes that had ombre eyeshadow and white lashes blinking slowly. Zoro stared at her with confusion, blinking his only good eye at her. "He liked the roses," She starts, coming up to stand behind him and run a hand down his shoulder and arms._

_Zoro suppressed an involuntary shudder, her lukewarm hands making goosebumps rise over his arms. "You would look stunning with your hair down, and in a turtleneck too." His hair fell from the braid and onto his shoulders, his clothing suddenly feeling restrictive. Zoro was now wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck with matching slacks and shoes, Byakko running her hands through his hair. "But he can't see my face," Zoro murmured, suddenly feeling hopeless at the thought. "Even if he can't he would still love you," Byakko smiled, pulling away and looking him over before nodding. She turned around to see a familiar mop of blond hair looking around. "I'm gonna make myself scarce for a while," And with that, she slipped through the clouds below and disappeared._

_Zoro sat down in one of the chairs as Sanji came up, sitting down across from him. "Dreaming about me again, hm?" Sanji smiled, running a hand over the white dress shirt he wore. Zoro smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Hou? I could say the same to you." Zoro laughed, Sanji smiling as he propped his chin up on one of his hands. Zoro ran his misty green-gray over the other's fingers, eyes landing on the ring. "Are you married?" Zoro blurts, hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Sanji blinked and looked at his hand, making a nervous face. "I thought I took this off..." He mumbled as he pulled the diamond and gold ring off. "No, I was engaged before all of this happened." Sanji divulged softly, looking forlorn._

_"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Zoro frowned, huffing softly. "No, it's fine, hehe." Sanji laughed, shaking his head. Zoro sighed internally, wondering why he suddenly asked a question like that. "I got roses from that woman," Sanji says, reaching over the table to take one of Zoro's hand. "She basically told me they're from a small florist shop called Crystal Curiosity." Zoro tensed for a moment, watching the thumb that glided over his knuckle a few times. "I work there," Zoro spoke. Sanji was wishing that stupid shadow over the other's face wasn't there. "Really?" Sanji asked, looking positively giddy. The younger nods, albeit a little jerky. Sanji surged from his seat, stepping around the table to scoop the other man up into his arms._

_"That's great!" He cried, spinning around while still holding the other. Zoro let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around the older's shoulder, his hidden eyes wide with surprise. Sanji was smiling so brightly he needed sunglasses to look at it. "I was going to start searching blindly but now that I know, I can narrow it down to who you might be!" Sanji laughed, hugging the other tightly. Zoro coughed lightly and Sanji released him, stepping away and laughing nervously before apologizing. "Sorry, I was just overcome with so much happiness." Sanji rubbed the back of his nape, looking very bashful. "When will you come?" The younger asked. "Tomorrow, definitely," Sanji confirms, pumping his fist a bit. Zoro laughed, smiling as Sanji looked positively giddy._

_"Will I see you again?" Sanji asked, wringing his hands now. "What? You think I'm not gonna sleep tonight?" Zoro asked, raising a hidden eyebrow. Sanji laughed, now blushing. "Yeah, that was a stupid question, haha." Sanji couldn't help but smile again. Zoro smiled back. They both closed their eyes and just like that, the dream was over._

Sanji sat up from where he was resting on the chaise, rubbing his eyes and yawning until his jaw gave a satisfying pop. He cast his gaze over to the two bouquets of roses that now sat in glass vases on his dresser tucked off to the side near his bed. He smiled, thinking back on how he now knows where to look. Sanji got off the chaise and went into the bathroom to wash his face to further wake himself up. "Sanji?" A voice called from in his room, making him rush to wipe his face off with a nearby towel. He peaked his head out of the bathroom to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Dinner's ready honey, you took a rather long nap." Sora smiled, watching her son leave the bathroom after tossing the towel somewhere in the bathroom.

"Really?" Sanji asked, walking with his mom to the dining room. The two chatted, taking their time to get to the dining room. Once they made it, Sanji sat down between his younger brother and third older brother. Their father, who was absent again ( _Thank God,_ They all thought) must be busy doing something else instead of spending time with family. They all ate their food quietly, the occasional question of their jobs and that was it. It was a comfortable silence, unlike the other day where it was terse. Sanji was happy, as everyone could tell so far. "Why are you so happy?" Yonji asked, taking a large gulp of his red wine. Sanji blinked, pausing mid-bite of the steak he was munching on. "Huh? Is it that obvious?" 

Everyone at the table laughed.

"HAH???" Kuina cried, smacking her knee against the small table in their kitchen. Zoro winced, covering his face with a hand. "I knew I shouldn't have told you..." He sighed, pulling and unbraiding his hair. "You idiot! You should've told me sooner! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!" Kuina roared, Zoro getting up to stop her from flipping the table. "No, you are not, Kuina!" Zoro pushed his hands against the rocking table. "I understand how much you don't like celebrities but it's not like I chose him!" He explained, trying to calm her down. Kuina made a face and slammed her hands onto the table, one of their glasses tipping over and spilling water all over the place. "EXCUSE ME??" She nearly screamed, Zoro's head throbbing with an oncoming headache. "You are my little brother! I am not giving you up that easily!" Kuina got up from the table, her chair falling over.

"How long have you been dreaming about him??" "Since yesterday!" "YESTERDAY?! _YESTERDAY?!!_ " Kuina looked like she was going to rip her own hair out at this rate. Zoro was biting his nails at this point, never seeing her this angry before. "Zoro, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, face red with anger. "Because I know you were gonna act like this," He waved a hand at her. "Augh! I can't believe you! And you basically _invited_ him in your _DREAM_??" Kuina pressed, looking absolutely livid. He nods. She smacks her forehead and bends over, it felt very tempting for the ground to open and swallow him whole. "If I see him, I will cut hi-" "NO YOU WILL NOT!!" Zoro screeched, jumping her and tackling her to the floor. The two of them wrestled, Zoro locking her in a chokehold and Kuina trying to punch him in the stomach while thrashing about like a fish out of water. 

After nearly an hour of fighting, and their half-eaten now cold, the two of them sat on the floor panting with bruises forming and large welts stinging. "Are you done?" Zoro asked, getting up to toss out their cold food. "Yeah," Kuina rubbed her bruised cheek, frowning. "Don't worry," Zoro said, now washing the dishes. "How can I not? You're my little brother." She stood up and patted herself down, grabbing a towel to wipe up the water. The two of them were quiet as they cleaned, both upset at each other. "You're not sorry, are you?" Zoro asked, leaning against the counter a bit. "I meant what I said, Zoro." Kuina sighed, tossing the towel over the back of one of the chairs. Zoro rolled his eye and stepped away from the counter. "This is stupid." He huffed, walking to his room.

Kuina shook her head and went to her room, needing time to herself after blowing up like that at her brother. Zoro flopped onto his bed, staring at the few flowers he had in his room, orange light filtering through his window. Zoro laid about until the moon was half way up the sky, getting up to change into some sweats before laying back down and going to sleep.

 _Zoro sat up, leaves decorating his hair as coughed up a few specks of dirt in his mouth._ What the fuck? _Zoro thought, pushing himself off the ground. He felt like he just fell out of a tree and he certainly looked like it. He rubbed his now sore back, absenmindly scratching his scar across his torso lightly as he looked around. Everywhere he looked was just forest, large oak trees covered with vines and very ancient looking plants he's never seen before. Zoro looked down to see a white fox with a red collar and a bell on it rubbing against his bared calve, it's eyes tightly closed and black nose wet to the touch. It's red tipped tail flicked against his hand gently, as if urging him to follow. So Zoro did. The fox walked in front of him, light on it's feet._

_Zoro admired the scenery, flowers of colors that most certainly did not appear in nature were there, tucked snuggly against the base of oak trees, some tree's wrapped with red string with talismans attached. His eye widened when they stopped in front of a tree with red and gold twine braided together. Talismans with his and other's names littered the tree, the fox climbing up the tree and motioning for him to follow with the flick of a tail. Zoro swallowed around the lump in his throat and began climbing, fingers itching every time the bark pressed into his fingers. When he got to the highest branch on the tree, where the fox was sitting, he gingerly climbed onto the branch and stood up. The fox yipped and raised a paw, pointing ahead._

_Zoro looked across the miles of tree tops, barely seeing a Stonehenge that was just outside how far he could see with his single eye. The fox jumped, landing on another branch and expecting Zoro to do the same. Zoro swallowed his pride of rather walking (and most certainly getting lost in this forest), jumping after the fox. After jumping from branch to branch that felt like hours, they made it to the Stonehenge which actually turned out to be a graveyard of sorts. He tripped over his own feet at the sight mid-jump, slamming onto the blackened grass with a hard yet dull thump. All the air rushed out of his lungs with a groan, chest aching a bit. The fox came up beside him, it's lips curled into a smile as it sat down. Zoro sat up and turned to the rose covered graves, feeling grim at the sight._

_Red roses of varying sizes littered the black marble graves, most blank while some had names of once soulmates etched into the objects with silver coloring. Blue will o' wisps floated around like lost souls, one coming up to the fox before floating off. "Where am I?" Zoro finally asked, looking around with bewilderment. "You are in the graveyard of Soulmates," The fox spoke, it's voice a familiar pitch of a certain woman. "This is where Soulmates who broke the bond go when they can no longer exist together." Byakko spoke, her red tipped ears twitching. "Huh?" Zoro blanched, looking confused. "Why roses though?" He asked, Byakko getting up and coming over to one of the rose covered graves. "Red Roses mean love, and these roses toment the souls that broke that bond." Byakko set a red paw on the grave._

_Zoro swallowed, now sitting normally. "I thought I'd show you this, a prime example of what could happen." She moved the roses that blocked the name of grave. Zoro's eye widened at the two names._

Sanji and Nami.

_"The woman, Nami, broke the bond with distrust and the string was sent here." Byakko let go of the roses and wandered over to Zoro. "Though Gold threads are not easy to break, just be careful you don't get tangled." Byakko states, disappearing into wasps of white and red, leaving Zoro by himself. Zoro surveyed the area, nothing indicating he can move into a next area. A snap of a twig had Zoro jumping to his feet, readying his hands into an offensive state only to lower his hands when he saw who it was. It was Sanji, and he was holding something behind his back. He gave a smile and the scenery flashed, changing into a field of white roses. Sanji approached the other male, looking very happy. "I'm glad I got to dream of you again." Sanji says softly, walking over to Zoro._

_A sweet smelling wind passed over the field, their hair swaying as everything felt like it was straight out of a movie. "I'm glad too," Zoro found himself saying, his ears burning red. Sanji's eyes softened a bit. "I brought you something..." He looks sheepish, taking Zoro by surprise. His eyes widened at what Sanji was showing him, heart jumping into his throat._

It was a Bouquet of Red Roses.


	3. The day I give to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is excited to meet his soulmate, dressing the best he can to impress Zoro. Zoro is nervous and fusses with all the plants to keep himself busy while Kuina is antsy about everything. When they finally meet, Zoro is practically swept off his feet while Sanji sweeps him away to pamper him. People are interested in why a Vinsmoke would leave the comfort of their own home to come to a small florist shop. What happened next took the world by storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait Lovelies! A few problems regarding school came up but now everything is okay! Enjoy!

"I've never seen you so excited before," Sora spoke, smiling as Sanji fixed his hair and tucked his yellow button-up into black slacks. He wore glossy black dress shoes and a gold watch on his wrist, leaning over the sink of his bathroom to clean up his face a little. "Who wouldn't? I get to meet my one true soulmate!" Sanji couldn't help but smile at himself in the mirror, stepping back to smooth down his shirt. He put his trimming kit away and stepped into his room to tug on the black blazer, slipping his cigarettes and lighter into the breast pocket. Sora smiled at her son as he buttoned up the blazer and smoothed it out. Sora giggled as her son was practically dancing around his room, "I haven't seen you this happy since you together with Nami."

Sanji stopped, frowning for a moment before it was wiped off his face with a big smile. "It doesn't matter, I can't wait to meet him!" Sanji stepped over to the door to his room, waving goodbye to his mother before dashing out of his room and down the stairs into the foyer. He spared not a single glance at his siblings as a chauffeur waiting outside ushered him into the sleek black car waiting for him in the front yard driveway. The chauffeur closed the door and the driver turned to him on the driver's side. "Where would you like to go, sir?" They asked. "Crystal Curiosity." He states, the driver nodding and starting the car.

Zoro was pacing in his room, flitting through outfits while his sister watched him like he was a raging alcoholic suffering from withdrawal. "Zoro, for fucks sake, just pick a damn outfit already!" Kuina snapped, startling her younger brother. For a split second, she thought he was going to start cursing at her but instead, he blinked at her. "Then you pick something out and make me look nice." Zoro crossed his arms over his chest while flipping hair over his shoulder. Kuina snorts at the action and picked out a simple v-neck shirt and jeans, seeing how neither of them owned anything expensive such as slacks. "You look fine, you're gonna wear a smock over the shirt so I don't understand why you're complaining." Kuina sighed, turning around so her brother could change quickly. 

Zoro punched her in the shoulder as he slipped on shoes, tossing his PJs from last night into the basket. The two of them went downstairs and make quick work of opening the shop up, Zoro fussing with the plants more than usual. Kuina resisted the urge to smack her brother upside the head as he kept glancing at the gold string around his finger. "If you look at it one more time, I'm gonna throw you in the back and lock you in there." Kuina threatened nonchalantly, turning just in time to see Zoro shoot a one-eyed glare at her. She suddenly felt forlorn when looking at those scars. _Stupid rich people... Thinking they could get away with trying to get rid of my family._ She thought with a frown as Zoro went about watering the plants.

This would only be one reason why she disliked celebrities, almost all of them are the same and this Vinsmoke is going to have a lot of proving to do before she can let go of her brother. The list could go on but she didn't bother reminiscing in the painful past. Today seemed to be very a busy day as many people seemed to be excited about something, coming in to buy flowers and bouquets. They'd take pictures in the stores and wave at Kuina and Zoro, smiling. Zoro turned to his older sister with a confused look. "What's going on? I swear today isn't a holiday." Zoro took out his phone to look at the calendar and show Kuina, both of them very confused. "Maybe... maybe someone heard about the Vinsmoke coming here?" She articulates, raising an eyebrow as she thought.

Zoro pondered on it, thinking that may be plausible. "Oh whatever," Kuina tossed her hands up into the air. "We'll be making good money today so I'm not going to complain, maybe I'll get you your favorite Sake tonight if we have money left over from paying taxes." Kuina smiled as her brother got a giddy look on his face from hearing about alcohol. _He can act like such a kid sometimes..._ Kuina smiled as she thought fondly, the two going their separate ways to tend to the flowers. Hopefully, that knocked him out of the weird mood he's had since this morning. Zoro was humming as he thought about his favorite brand of sake, smiling as he adjusted the potted orchids in the stands in front of the window, looking out to see the crowds of people looking in at the flowers.

He ran his eyes over the crowd when they shift, people talking muffled by the glass and walls. He turned around just when someone squealed something unintelligible, heading into the back to start clipping the hibiscuses and weave them together to make crowns since he was in such a good mood. "Ne, Kuina?" He asked, stopping beside her. "What's up?" She asked, stopping the water flowing onto the succulents they had one some brown wooden shelves and turn. "How much do you think we should mark crowns for?" Kuina's eyes widened in surprise. "Crowns? You don't do that unless you're in a really good mood; five bucks, make 'em cheap." Kuina shook her head mid-sentence and changed the answer, smiling when her brother disappeared into the back.

The door opened with a jingle and Kuina turned, getting ready to greet whoever had entered when her words died right in her mouth. Zoro was just coming back out with a couple of hibiscus crowns, humming when he looked and paused in the doorway. Standing in the shop looking around was none other than Vinsmoke Sanji, his blue eye looking at the flowers as the door shut behind him, muffling the cries of his fans. Zoro blinked and turned to her sister, who was rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _Holy shit!_ Zoro internally panicked, going over to the counter to set out the crowns he just made to keep himself busy. Kuina greeted him and went back to what she was doing.

Sanji just smiled at the woman and glanced at the orchids, noticing how people had their faces pressed against the glass. He made a face and looked down at his hand, eyes trailing over the golden thread. Approaching the counter, wringing his hands a small bit as he followed the golden thread, Sanji raised his uncovered eye and smiled when he saw familiar green hair he's seen so much in his dreams. The man was staring back at him with one misty grey eye and the other eye sealed shut by a scar. Sanji opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what to say. "Umm..." Zoro started, face feeling warm as he stared at Sanji. Sanji coughed into his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, this is just so awkward..." He says sheepishly, Sanji suddenly breaking out into a grin.

"I must say, you look a bit different from what I had in mind but... I don't mind." Sanji reached over to take the other's hand, still smiling. Kuina coughed and separated the two of them. She assessed Sanji with a stern look, eyes looking him up and down. Kuina nods and turned to her brother to say something before turning back around. "I'm his older sister, Kuina," She crossed her arms over her chest, Zoro rolling his eye at her protectiveness. "Ah, I'm sorry." Sanji bowed a little at her. "I never got your name." He turned to Zoro and watched as his face morphed into embarrassment. "It's Zoro," He states, blushing a little. Sanji chuckled and watched as he stepped from around the counter, the green-haired male looking very bashful as his sister watched with sharp eyes.

"Sorry about her..." He apologizes and Sanji wanted to sweep him into his arms and squeeze him tight. Zoro's eye went wide as his eyebrows shot to his hairline, the world suddenly shifting as Sanji pulled him close. Arms wrapped around his waist and he was lifted off the ground and spun, laughter bubbling from his lips as Sanji gave the brightest smile imaginable. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Zoro!" Sanji laughed, stopping and setting the surprised male back down, hands still gripping his shoulder as he stumbled a bit from the dizziness. Kuina did not look impressed as Zoro snapped at the man for doing that out of his daze, Sanji just laughing. "I could've thrown up on you! This isn't a dream!" He snapped, jabbing Sanji in the chest.

"Ah, so sassy!" He teased with a faint voice, holding a hand to his forehead and tipping back a little. Kuina tried not to laugh at the sight of her brother getting angry, his face going red as people had their phones pressed against the window. "Shut up!" Zoro squeaked, narrowing his eye. Sanji smiled and suddenly leaned forward, tipping his chin up and leaning in close. "I want to spend the whole day with you, how does that sound?" He asked in a sultry voice, hidden promises embedded in words. Kuina coughed again, boring metaphorical holes into the back of the blond's head. Zoro's mind blanked for a moment before he nods, albeit feeling a little awkward. "Um, sure, Usopp should be here soon." Zoro turned to Kuina and she shrugged. 

Sanji smiled and waited for Zoro to take off his smock before taking him by the hand and leading him out of the flower shop, the screams of the crowd outside making Zoro want to cover his ears at how loud everyone was. The older man (only by a couple of months) pulled him through the crowd and to a car waiting for them, ushering him inside and closing the door once they were both situated. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting my plans to get leaked like that." Sanji rubbed the back of his neck as Zoro shifted in the leather seats a bit. "It's okay, but where are you taking me?" Zoro asked, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail as the car began to drive away from the crowd. "Where ever you want, I want to treat you." Sanji took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Zoro made an awkward noise and pulled his hand away, Sanji looking a bit confused. "Sorry, I'm just not used to things like this." Zoro divulged as his cheeks tinged pink. "Oh, that's quite alright." Sanji looked him up and down, eyeing the casual outfit he wore. "Why don't I take you out to get new clothes?" Sanji offered, leaning over the front seat to tell the driver where to drive. "Huh? But I don't have enough money right now." Zoro gave the older man a bewildered look. Sanji laughed, shaking his head a bit. "I just want to pamper you a bit, is that too much to ask for?" Zoro sighed and shook his head. "Why pamper me?" "I have a habit of spoiling those I like, and I happen to like you." He answered, Zoro making a face.

The driver was silent as they drove, making their way to a nearby boutique full of expensive clothes. Sanji practically dragged Zoro out of the car (much to the other's dismay) and brought him inside, holding his hand as they looked at clothes. Zoro knew the other was a bit of a ladies man but his attention was fully on him as they walked around the Boutique, girls cooing at them softly. "What kind of shirts do you like?" Sanji asked as they stopped in front of a wrack full of shirts. Zoro pondered for a moment, he never minded the scars he'd gotten from the altercation years ago and he didn't really care what others thought of him. "I like v-necks, not too restrictive," Zoro answered, watching his soulmate flit through shirts.

His chest felt warm as he looked down at their entwined hands, Sanji holding out a wine-colored shirt before putting it back and looking through the other colors. "How about this?" He held up a silk white v-neck, Zoro reaching to take the fabric and feel it. "It's nice." Zoro let go of the shirt and Sanji nodded, tucking it over his shoulder. They continued like this until he was nearly carrying a stack of silk shirts, Zoro fuming, and going to the entrance of the boutique to get something to carry the clothing. Sanji dumped the pile of shirts into the basket and smiled, grabbing Zoro's hand again and bringing him over to look at slacks. "You'd look lovely in white, and black too," He says sweetly picking up a few slacks of the mentioned color. 

Zoro felt embarrassed, to say the least as they shopped around, the two of them shopping as they chatted softly. Sanji picked out shoes for him and subtly flirted with him. Zoro thought he was going crazy once they finished shopping and returned to the car. Sanji put the clothes in the trunk of the car and opened the door for Zoro, following after him once he had sat down. "Bring us to the Elder Blossom please," Sanji asked the driver, them nodding and starting up the car. "The Elder Blossom?!" Zoro has always wanted to go to the Elder Blossom with Kuina and pick out the expanse of flower seedlings to sell more at their shop. "Of course, you did tell me that you liked flowers." Sanji smiled when Zoro smiled at him, looking positively giddy.

Sanji smiled as Zoro began to ramble on all the seedlings he's always wanted for Kuina and how she's going to be ecstatic over all the seedlings. "Of course, you bloom some of the most beautiful flowers." Sanji purred, taking his hand once more. Zoro suddenly felt awkward, not knowing what to do in situations like this. Sanji kissed the back of his hand and continued upwards until he reached the younger's blushing face. "Can I?" He asked softly. Zoro nodded, squeezing his eyes shut when Sanji planted a chaste kiss to his lips. Zoro felt like he was on cloud nine, is this how people feel with their true soulmates? A thumb brushed across the high of his cheek and Sanji leaned in for another kiss, Zoro reciprocating.

The driver cleared their throat, announcing that they had reached the Elder Blossom. They both exited the car with embarrassed looks, Sanji softly apologizing to the driver while they just waved it off with a sweet smile. The two entered the seedling shop and Zoro looked like a kid in the candy shop, taking Sanji by the hand and wandering around, pointing at flower seedlings and explaining their meaning to the older man. "What about these?" Sanji picked up a cartrage full of Snowdrops, handing them to the other still holding his hand. "Snowdrops? It's far too early be planting them, we're barely in the middle of summer!" Zoro still took the cartrage from him and looked at it. "But they are pretty..." He mumbled. They were his sister's favorite flowers since they both came a snowy region in the world.

"You can get them if you want, there's no need to worry." Sanji rubbed his thumb against his knuckle, smiling when the younger dropped it in the cherry pink basket. They browsed the many seedlings until one caught Sanji's eyes, making him pause to grab the cartrage. "Bleeding hearts? I thought these weren't in season?" Zoro turned and noticed the wistful look on his face. "Sanji?" Zoro asked softly, knocking the man out of his stupor. Sanji's face flushed as the younger snickered, taking the cartrage and dropping it in the basket with the other flower seedlings. "You know a lot about flowers, who taught you?" Sanji asked, his heart a-flutter when Zoro held his hand a bit tighter. "Our father, he was a kendo teacher who also liked flowers.

He'd take me and Kuina to the mountains to look at all the snow flowers, explaining their meanings to us. Kuina liked them more than I always did, but that was before _that_ happened... Anyway, I took the time to learn more about flowers before we started the business." Zoro explained tugging him over to the wide variety of snow flowers. "Which do you think flourish the most during the winter?" Zoro asked, Sanji thinking for a good few moments. "Um, Winter jasmine?" Zoro laughed and shook his head. "Nope, it's Hellebore! These are the most common flowers that are made to be fake in flower decorations, but they can flourish throughout the entire winters." Zoro elaborates with a smile, picking up said labeled cartrage and a few other snow flowers to put in there. 

"You really are an expert!" Sanji gasped, laughing when he was punched in the shoulder. The two continued to look through the snow flowers, chatting softly and ignoring the others inside the giant store. "What about summer flowers? Y'know, seeing how it's summer and all." Sanji questioned, walking with the other towards stairs that led upstairs to more seedlings. "They're upstairs, we just went through the Winter and Spring flowers." The younger rolled his eyes as they walked up the stairs together, girls getting everything on video as they whispered to each other. Sanji just smiled at the attitude and followed after his flower expert. (yes, _His_ ). The reached one of the many aisle full of summer flowers.

"Lilies of the Nile are very pretty," Sanji said, looking at the blue flowers on the cartrage. "But they're not as pretty as you." Sanji pressed a sweet kiss to Zoro's pink cheeks. Zoro sputtered and pushed his face away, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Sanji laughed lightly and continued to flirt with him as they weaved through the aisles, picking out colorful flowers. Once they had finished picking out flowers, Sanji took out his phone to look at the time. "It's getting a bit late, It's already quarter to nine." Sanji mumbled as he pocketed his phone, fishing for his wallet before handing it to the cashier. The woman blushed at Sanji and took his card, only to frown when she noticed the two of them holding hands.

"If you don't mind me asking," The cashier starts, swiping the card. "Why are you two holding hands?" Neither of them noticed, looking down at the same time and blushing. "Ah, he's my soulmate." Sanji answered, feeling proud at the statement. He showed the woman their golden thread and she went red, almost squealling as she handed back his card. "Oh~! I wish the two of you the best of romance then!" She cooed, waving the blushing men away as the left. Sanji brought him back to the car and put all the seedlings with the clothing he bought in the trunk sliding in beside the other male. "Would you like to return home?" Sanji asked, the driver starting up the car. Zoro figdeted a bit, he didn't want to return home just yet.

"I, um... I..." He struggled to find his words, scrambling for his phone to text his sister. "Why don't I invite you to dinner at my home? I'm sure my siblings would love to meet you." Sanji watched as he nearly dropped his phone in surprise, Kuina blowing up his phone as he tried to answer. "I- my god! - I would love to." He answered after cursing at his phone. "Great! Please, bring us back home." Sanji told the driver, smiling when they nodded and began driving. "She thinks you're trying to kidnap me and never give me back." Zoro joked, pocketing his phone when she stopped messaging him every few seconds. "As lovely as that plan sounds, I would never do that to your older sister." Sanji shook his head as they approach the manor.

The two shared a laugh as they passed through the gates, the driver pulling up the driveway and in front of the house. Greenery was beautiful when Zoro stepped out of the car, Sanji at his side to take his hand. Sanji was carrying all his things, much to the younger dismay, inside and they were greeted by butlers and maids passing by. "Ah, Sanji! You came home just on time, how was your-oh?" The woman with short blonde hair at the top of the staircase startled the two of them. Sora came flying down the steps and took Zoro's free hand. "You must be his soulmate! Sanji talked about you non-stop since he first dreamt of you! My name is Sora." The woman shook his hand before letting it go and pinching her sons cheek with a big smile on her face.

A maid swept away at the things he bought for the other and brought it to his room, Sora grabbing the both of them and dragging them to the dining room. "I hope you're excited to meet the others!" "MOM!" Sanji cried, his face going bright red. Zoro smiled and was pushed into a seat, his face changing into bewilderment when he was met face-to-face with with his soulmates younger brother, Yonji. Sanji was practically battling his two older brothers as his older sister watched with amusement. Yonji just shrugged and continued eating his food, Zoro eating quietly as he watched Sanji kick Niji in his shin. Zoro smiled at this, feeling warm at the sight of Sanji acting normal, unlike some celebrities.

Zoro could get used to this, coming over to his soulmates home to watch him bicker with his siblings. 

_Zoro was in love with Sanji and he didn't even know it._


	4. Stay the night, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro don't want to part ways so soon yet, both enjoying each other's company. After dinner, Sanji had tried to convince Zoro to stay the night. Zoro wasn't sure because of his sister but Kuina said to go ahead when she noticed how happy her brother looked. Zoro is embarrassed and Sanji just wants to hold him close for the night. They dream possible the most romantic thing ever and Sanji wants to make him dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure romanticism and fluff and a whole lot of 'I love you's, with a little something something at the end.

Stepping into the large bedroom, Sanji let out a sigh as he set down the bags full of clothing and seedlings. Zoro had sat down on the chaise near the bed, undoing his hair and looking around the lovely room. "Sorry about the chaos at dinner, they usually don't act like that." Sanji apologized, talking about his siblings. Zoro smiled and waved a hand, toeing off his shoes and setting them beside the chaise. "It's alright, you looked like you were enjoying yourself though." Zoro gave a thoughtful smile as Sanji sat down next to him on the chaise, setting a hand over Zoro's. "I was, but I'd rather treat you to our own dinner, just the two of us." Sanji divulged, picking up the green-haired man's hand and kissing his knuckles.

Zoro felt his cheeks warm at the sight, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Sanji pulled his lips away and brought it to his face to cradle his chin, the feeling of warmth coursing through him. "What's got you in such a flirty mood today?" Zoro asked, scooting closer to the blond and leaning against him. Sanji bumped his head against the other and untangled their hands to run his fingers through Zoro's green tresses. "I'm just so happy to meet you, it's like a dream come true." Sanji murmured, pressing a kiss to the crown of the younger's head. Zoro smiled softly to himself as Sanji used his free hand to pull him close, the two of them nearly cuddling on the chaise. "I'm... I'm happy too." Zoro said softly, burying his face into the crook of Sanji's neck. 

Sanji smiled, his heart beating fast in his chest. "Will you stay the night?" He asked suddenly, pulling them both down to actually cuddle. Zoro rested his head against his chest, their legs tangled together and warm. "I would but... Kuina, I don't think she'd happy with me not returning tonight." Zoro frowned, feeling too attached already. Sanji frowned too, running a hand over Zoro's back in a comforting movement. "You can always ask her, seeing how she is your older sister." Sanji reasoned, his other hand playing with a green strand. Zoro hummed, lazily pulling his phone from his pocket. Sanji melts at the sight of Zoro making himself more comfortable, everything flowing naturally between the two of them.

Zoro watched the speech bubble of her sister texting pop up before she gave the okay for him to stay, but to make sure to text her in the morning. Zoro set his phone on top of Sanji and gave a warm smile. "I guess you got lucky tonight, my sister's letting me stay." Sanji wrapped an arm around the other's waist and pulled him up a little closer to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "I guess I am lucky." Sanji snickered, peppering Zoro's face with kisses until he was squirming against him. "Stop that!" Zoro laughed, Sanji smiling with each kiss. When Sanji finally stopped, he sat up and gave Zoro an admiring look. "I can offer you some clothes to sleep in if you want." Sanji spared a glance at the window to see the sky a mix of reds and oranges.

"You don't have too." Zoro shakes his head, Sanji running a finger over strong muscular thighs. "But I want to, and you are, in no way in hell, going to sleep on this chaise." Sanji untangled their limbs to get up and flit through his drawers in the dresser. Sanji pulled out a pair of (expensive looking) sweats and a loose tee, handing them to Zoro. "The bathroom's over there, you can change in there." Sanji motioned to the door off to the side and began to take off his blazer, setting it over the arm of the chaise. Zoro got up and entered the bathroom, quickly changing and folding his clothes the best he can before setting them down on the wooden table next to the porcelain sink. He left the bathroom to see Sanji sliding on a shirt and turning to him.

Sanji plopped himself onto the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside him. "It's still a little early, anything you want to do?" Sanji asked as Zoro came over, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers tightly. Their gold string glowed brightly in the pinked room, casting an ethereal golden glow between them. "Nothing comes to mind..." Zoro admits, shrugging as he felt his cheeks warm as Sanji slowly leaned in. "Do... you mind?" Sanji asked tentatively, using his free hand to tuck strands of green hair behind a pierced ear. Zoro shakes his head slowly, at loss for words. Their lips met softly, Sanji feeling giddy as Zoro pushed more into the kiss. They pulled away before going back for another kiss, then another and another until they fell back smiling and Sanji peppering Zoro's face with kisses.

"I know it's early and everything, seeing how we met today... but... I honestly think I'm in love with you. I feel like I've known you forever." Sanji confessed, kissing the shell of Zoro's ear. Zoro felt his face warm even more, their legs a tangled mess and sheets rumpled. Zoro smiled unconsciously, leaning in to nuzzle Sanji's face. He couldn't figure out why he was so... affectionate, it felt right, it felt _good._ Sanji smiled and shared another chaste kiss with Zoro as the moon began to rise, thanking the stars no one had come to bother them. He rearranged them so they were cuddled up against each other and their heads rested comfortably against the silk-covered pillows. Sanji tucked the younger's head under his chin and almost fell asleep immediately, loving how cuddly Zoro was being.

Zoro fell asleep instantaneously, the warmth of the other soothing, like when he spent nights together with Kuina when they were younger. Sanji pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and watched the moon rise from the window beside his bed, slowly falling asleep.

_Sanji's eyes fluttered open, feeling warm and cozy. He reached up with one hand to rub his eyes, blinking up at the blue sky above. Beside him laid Zoro, flowers cradling him gently as his eyes twitched before opening. Sanji watched as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, groaning softly at each pop of his bones. The sweet smell of flowers enveloped them, Zoro letting out a deep sigh before looking over at Sanji. They smiled at each other, Sanji glad the shadow from before now gone. In the field of sweet-smelling flowers was a small cottage, ferns and bushes neatly trimmed framing the house. Sanji got up and pulled Zoro up with him, the two of them wandering over to the cottage. "You seem happy." Zoro points out, walking up the wooden steps and onto the porch of the cottage. "I am, I finally get to see your face." Sanji smiled, peering into a window before following after Zoro._

_"You got to see it today, though!" Zoro cocked his head and made a face, Sanji laughing as he pushed open the cottage door. Inside was the scenery of a restaurant and not a cozy-looking home, making them both pause for a moment when they saw other soulmates inside. Sanji stepped inside, Zoro following as they looked around. The floor was a deep satin red, tables made of fine dark stained wood, and a white cloth draped over. The chairs the same color with wine red plush, some made of gold-colored cloth. There were candles on each table, lighting up the space in a romantic setting, Sanji scanning for a table when he was interrupted by a familiar face. Byakko. She sauntered over to the pair with a fanged smile, red-tipped fox ears sitting straight up on her head._

_"Well, you two have gotten familiar with each other fast." She laughed, red nailed fingers tapping against her chin. "Your table is over there, enjoy!" She smiled and gave a wave, disappearing in the crowd of soulmates. Sanji gave Zoro a knowing look before making their way to the table with gold-colored chairs and red-colored candles. "How romantic." Sanji laughed, both of them sitting down. Zoro nods and made himself comfortable in the seat, Sanji reaching over the table to hold Zoro's hand. "I should take you out to dinner, I think you'd enjoy it," Sanji says, running his thumb over the knuckles of his hand. "Are you implying that I didn't enjoy today?" The face Sanji made had Zoro laughing. "What? No? I wasn't saying that." Sanji couldn't help the smile that crossed his face._

_Zoro gave a bright smile that had him weak in the knees, a man shouldn't be able to give such a boyish smile like that. Sanji was swooning over him, taking his hand and pressing kisses to the knuckle of nuzzling his face into the warm palm all while Zoro blushed furiously. "Sanji..." He squeaked, so unused to the attention. "I like it when you say my name." Sanji purred, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. A shudder shot down Zoro's spine and his fingers tingled. "Let me take you to dinner tomorrow, I'll make you breakfast while you stay in bed." "Really? I don't want you to treat me like we're married already," Zoro looked away, trying to hide his blushing face. "Oh? You think we're going to get married?" Sanji asked, snickering lightly when Zoro sputtered, his blush spreading down his neck._

_"W-wha? What? No- I mean- uh..." Zoro was panicking slightly, feeling lightheaded from blushing so much. Sanji laughed lightly, moving his chair so he was beside the flustered man. "I wouldn't mind, there's no need to be embarrassed." Sanji moved the long strands from Zoro's shoulder and kissed his chin, moving down to press kisses against his neck. "Stop that! it tickles!" Zoro snorts, squirming as Sanji pressed a few more kisses to his neck. "Oh please, let me just spoil you a bit." Sanji smiled, bumping his head against the younger gently. Zoro blushed as Sanji pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, the scruff of his goatee scratching against his skin. "You spoiled me enough today," Zoro grumbled, rolling his eye._

_Sanji smiled against his skin before planting a chase kiss to his lips, then his cheeks, then the scar over his eye, and then his forehead. "I love you." Sanji murmured, nuzzling his face. "...I love you too..." Zoro mumbled, looking down in his lap. "When we wake up, I'll treat you to some breakfast in bed, and I drop you off at work after you're done eating." Sanji pulled away and gave a smile, Zoro smiling back. "Really?" Zoro asked. Sanji nods. "You don't have to do all this." Sanji shook his head and kissed Zoro gently. "And waste everything I'll cook for you? Not a chance." Zoro blushed harder. "What are your favorite foods?" Sanji asked, locking their hands together. "White rice and Sea monster meat," Zoro answered, giving a nod. "Anything else?" He shakes his head._

_"Okay... I think I can work with that." Sanji nods, smiling. "Okay," Zoro smiled, nose scrunched cutely. They shared one last kiss._

Sanji woke up with a start, a loud yawn popping his jaw. Zoro made a noise and rolled over onto the other side, snorting in his sleep before settling down. Sanji ran a hand through his hair and got up to freshen himself up. He brushed his teeth, throwing on a simple dress shirt and some slacks. He left the bathroom and wandered over to the bed, leaning over to kiss Zoro on the forehead before leaving to head to the kitchen. Sanji closed the door quietly before fishing for his cigarettes, nothing like a quick smoke. He stepped over to one of the numerous windows in the hallway, pushing open the glass paneling as he lit his cigarette. Sanji took a deep inhale of the nicotine, it smoothing its way down into his lungs.

After he finished his cigarette, he made his way to the kitchen while humming lightly. Sanji began his cooking for the morning when he nearly smacked into his sister. "R-Reiju! What are you doing in here?" He asked, coughing into his hand. "I smelled your cooking." She states with a shrug, smiling when her brother spun on his heel to continue looking. "Well sorry, this is only for Zoro." Sanji felt giddy and warm just by saying the other's name, smiling to himself as he grabbed a wooden tray. "I'm just glad you're happy. You better hurry up or else the other's are gonna corner you." Reiju teased as the younger plated all the freshly cooked food and placed it on the wooden tray. "As if I'd let them. Have someone else cook for you guys." Sanji huffed picking up the tray and leaving. 

Sanji made his way back to his room and was pleasantly surprised by seeing a still slumbering Zoro curled up in the blankets and face buried into one of the numerous pillows. Sanji set down the tray on the glass coffee table and gently shook the younger's shoulder. "Zoro, wake up." "Mnn... One more minute Kuina..." Zoro groaned, rolling onto his back and slinging an arm over his face. Green strands glistened in the morning light like a halo around his head, Sanji reaching out to brush a few stray strands from his face before peppering it lightly with kisses. "Wake up sleepy head, I made you breakfast as I promised." Sanji murmured, Zoro groaning and blinking awake. "Huh?" Zoro huffed, sitting up and raking his hands through messy strands.

Sanji moved from the bed as Zoro rubbed his eye and sat up, setting the still warm food on the tray down on his lap. "Here, I used some of your favorites." Sanji sat down beside him with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek and giggling when Zoro made a noise of complaint when he started eating. "Ish good," Zoro said with a mouthful of food. "I'm glad you like it, but I'm still taking you out tonight." Sanji watched as he scarfed down all the food and took a couple of sips from the freshly squeezed orange juice. "Okay okay, I heard you." Zoro said snarkily before bursting into bouts of laughter. Sanji huffed and moved the tray out of the way to smother him in kisses. "I love you, you marimo," Sanji said between kisses. "...I love you too curlicue," Zoro mumbled, bringing Sanji into a sweet kiss.

Their lips fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Sanji pulled away and nuzzled his face a bit, Zoro making a giggling noise. "You better make the day go by fast if you really want to take me to dinner." "Don't worry, get freshened up and I'll take you to work." Sanji pulled himself off the bed and pulled Zoro with him, whisking him up into his arms. Zoro wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to go to work..." He huffed, Sanji running finger's through his hair. "As much as I would love to keep you for the day, I'm sure your sister is waiting for you." Sanji brought him over to the chaise, untangling his limbs and setting him down. He grabbed one of the bags from the other day and pulled out a shirt.

Zoro took the shirt and pulled off the one he was already wearing and pulling the new shirt on. "It's really soft." Zoro marveled, pulling on the fabric gently. "Glad you like it, now put on these pants and I'll bring you to work." Sanji tossed a pair of casual slacks and he changed into them before leaving with Sanji to leave for work. Sanji told his Chauffeur that he would be driving and that he could take the rest of the day off. After putting away the things bought yesterday, he got into the driver's side while Zoro got himself situated in the passengers. "Where are you taking me for dinner?" Zoro asked as Sanji drove from the mansion. "I was thinking the All Blue," Sanji smiled, pulling onto a not so busy street. 

"But isn't that your restaurant?" Zoro raised an eyebrow and Sanji smiled more. "I want to give you the best food." He states simply as he pulled up to the flower shop, Kuina waiting outside. Zoro got out of the car and Kuina came over to smack him upside the head. "You're late ahou." She huffed, Sanji getting his things. "Whatever, I got us more flower seeds so start planting them." Zoro took a plastic bag from Sanji and shoved it into her hand, ushering her inside. "Don't worry, I'll bring my own things in," Zoro said as he raked his hands through his hair a few times. "Are you sure?" Sanji asked, Zoro taking to bags from him. "Yeah, now you should probably head to work." Zoro smiled, turning to leave.

Sanji grabbed his hand and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Have a good day, I'll pick you up at seven." Sanji ducked the hit aim for his head and laughed, jogging over to the car and waving goodbye before driving off. Zoro huffed and went inside the store, heading up the stairs and setting the bags down in his room before heading back down to help Kuina. "I'll be leaving at seven," Zoro states as he pulled on the smock and tied it. "What for?" Kuina questioned, tossing a pair of gloves at Zoro. Zoro tugged them on and grabbed a few clay pots. "Sanji's taking me out to dinner." Zoro smiled softly as he began planting a few of the seeds. "Really? He's trying to steal your heart, hm?" Kuina chuckled as she began doing the same.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever, as long as I'm fine, it doesn't really matter." Zoro huffed, grabbing an empty watering can and going to fill it at the faucet sticking out of the wall. "Oh don't being such an asshat." "I'm not being an asshat!" Zoro snapped, nearly spilling the water all over himself. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kuina waved a dirtied gloved hand before moving onto the next pot. Zoro came over with the watering can and watered the freshly planted seedlings. "How was Usopp the other day?" Zoro asked, picking up the pots he finished watering and bringing them over to the window sill for more sunlight. "He was fine, he brought Merry with him. She's just the cutest little thing~" Kuina swooned, pushing the last pot away and making faces.

Zoro snorted and moved the last of the pots to their places on the window sill. The two of them left the back and fixed up the flowers that had browned in a few parts or watering the orchids. They dealt with a couple of customers that came in until it was closing time, the sky now orange and red. "I'm gonna start getting changed, are you eating out tonight?" Zoro asked, pulling off the green smock. "Yeah, probably just get some Onigiri from the convenience store." "Get me some too?" Zoro asked, stepping up the stairs as Kuina followed after him. "I will. Now get changed before he comes into the store and starts loitering." Kuina gave her younger brother a shove and smiled, watching him retreat into his room to take a shower and get changed.

Zoro pulled on a turtleneck that Sanji picked out of his and a pair of black slacks, pulling on a pair of dress shoes Sanji told him he must have. Zoro looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom and wondered if he should braid his hair or not. "Don't braid it," Came his sister's voice from his room, startling him. "It looks better down. Now go downstairs, he's waiting for you." Kuina made a shooing motion with her hand and she shoved him out of the room and down the stairs. "Don't get drunk, because I won't pick you up." "We aren't going to a bar ahou!" Zoro shouts up the stairs, his sister pointedly ignoring him. Zoro growled and swore under his breath before heading outside where Sanji was waiting beside his car, people gathered around whispering.

"You had to attract a crowd?" Zoro asked, laughing when Sanji made a face. "Oh shush, now let's get going or we won't be able to leave." Sanji took him by the hand and brought him to the car, closing the door once he got in and going over to the driver's side. They quickly made their way to the restaurant, the two of them chatting the whole way there. "...So, if we get bothered by some buff tall guy, don't worry about him." Sanji smiled when Zoro sputtered. Sanji pulled into a reserved parking space and stopped the car, the two of them getting out. "You know some weird people." Sanji chuckled as Zoro came up beside him. "Don't worry, I know." Zoro laughed and the two of them entered the restaurant. It looked almost exactly like the dream, except the chairs were white instead.

"It's like the dream." Zoro found himself saying as Sanji brought them over to a table partially hidden from everyone else. "Almost, surprised I didn't recognize it." Sanji shrugged as they sat down. A waiter came over to pour them a cup of wine and told them they would be back momentarily, but not without a wink to Sanji. "Don't worry about them," Sanji rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the male sitting across from him. "Now what would you like?" Zoro told him the dishes he would want and Sanji relayed it to the waiter and shooing them off with a grunt. Zoro took a sip of his wine and coughed lightly, glaring at the red beverage. "It's bitter," Zoro complained, sticking his tongue out. Sanji to a sip from his own glass and made the same face. "It's cheap, I don't know why." Sanji glared into the glass and when the waiter came back, he was quietly reprimanded by Sanji.

Zoro dug into his food and talked with Sanji as they ate, Sanji reaching under the table to hold the other's hand. "My sister thinks you're trying to steal my heart." Zoro laughed, smiling brightly when their dishes were cleared away from the table and would be brought dessert shortly. "She's not wrong. I do love you." Sanji squeezed the hand tighter, loving the way the younger's face turned pink. "I love you too," Zoro mumbled as he looked away, taking interest in the flame of the candle. Desert was set before them and the waiter left with no problems. "I don't have your tomorrow so I can take you out again if you like," Sanji said as he picked up a fork to cut into the white vanilla cake. "I have work tomorrow though, so maybe after work." Zoro took a bite of the cake and smiled at the taste. 

"That's fine, where would you like to go?" Sanji asked as he took another bite. "Hmm... I think the park would be a nice change of pace." Zoro nods as he finished his cake, sighing with content. "Okay, when do you get off of work?" "Four," Zoro answered as they both got up. Sanji went to the front, still holding Zoro's hand, and paid before leaving. Sanji hummed in acknowledgment, both getting into the car. It was slightly awkward between the two as the fiddled with whatever caught their attention. "Do... you mind if I touch you?" Sanji asked, leaning slightly against the console between them. Zoro blushed and nodded, Sanji setting a hand down on his thigh as he leaned closer to kiss him. Zoro kissed back, threading his finger's through Sanji's blond hair.

Zoro felt Sanji's free hand settle on the back of his neck as they kissed, his own free hands resting on his shoulders. Sanji pulled away from the kiss and gently caressed the other's thigh, slightly hesitant. Zoro pulled him back into a kiss, feeling a bit brazen as he let his hands wander Sanji's clothed body. Zoro pulled away, face a deep red. "S-sorry." He panted, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. Sanji smiled, lips bruised from the kissing. "Ahem, it's quite alright. I should probably bring you home." Sanji pulled away, Zoro feeling upset at the warmth of his hands disappear. "Yeah," Zoro nods as Sanji started the car and began driving back to the flower shop. Once they had made it back, the two of them stood at the entrance holding hands.

"This is so cheesy," Sanji laughed, pressing a kiss to Zoro's lips. Zoro chuckled and nodded, kissing back. "Yeah..." He murmured, smiling when he pulled away from the kiss. Sanji pushed his face into his neck and pressed a kiss there. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Zoro nodded.

"I love you." Sanji said softly.

"I love you too."


End file.
